


You Are The Most Vital Part Of This Relationship:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with an romantic dinner for two, What’s Danny’s reaction?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	You Are The Most Vital Part Of This Relationship:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with an romantic dinner for two, What’s Danny’s reaction?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“What’s all of this, Babe ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked, as he came home from a long day, He smiled, as he took in the romantic setting that his lover did just for the two of them. The Blond loves it, when the former seal showed his romantic side, & is more like himself, whenever he does it. It was just what the doctor ordered for the evening ahead.

“Just to show my appreciation of you, Danno, I love you so much, I am a better person, Because of you”, Steve stated simply, & honestly with a smile, as he greeted him with a kiss, & led him towards the table. Everything looks so perfect, & Danny was just a lucky man, He found Steve, It felt just right, & he had been happy ever since then.The Blond knew that the Five-O Commander was the one for him. It was vice versa for Steve too.

The Dark-Haired Man served him the food, & it tasted just perfect, & the wine was pouring freely. They made small talk, & they caught up on everything that was important to them. Steve confessed to him, as he moved closer to him, as the night continued. "You are the most vital part of this relationship, Thank you for everything that you had ever dod for me, Saving me, & giving me your liver", He said, as they shared a kiss. Danny smiled, & said this to him, as he returned the kiss.

"I would do anything for you, If I have to do it again, I would do it again, No hesitating, You are the most important person in my life, Along with my kids", The Shorter Man said with an easy smile, as Steve went to get dessert, & served it. "I love you so much", The Hunky Brunette said, as they touched foreheads. The perfect evening went on without any hesitating. They also that any drama comes their way, They can handle it together.

The End.


End file.
